A Social Study of Númenor
by Thalion Estel
Summary: When Thalion Estel finds herself in the tragic but common situation of having to complete a massive school assignment, she decides that the best thing to do is put a Tolkien spin to it. But when Mandos steps in and enables her to actually interview eyewitnesses to the rise and fall of Númenor, her project becomes more interesting than she could have ever imagined.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's amazing characters or settings.**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys: this is my twentieth story! Yippee! Anyway, I just want to make a couple notes before diving into the prologue.**

**First of all, I want to say that this story will probably give you a new perspective so long as you track with the main themes. I will update very often, perhaps every day or every other day, so hopefully you can follow along easily. But be conscious of the changes that occur throughout the story! These are very important, both to the purpose of this story AND TO YOUR REAL LIFE WORLD. I'm serious. This fic may give you a keener eye in your everyday experiences, and it does so through what I humbly consider a fun prompt and story.**

**I have included in the prologue some introductory facts about Númenor in case you are less than an expert. Feel free to ask me questions about certain things in a review, and I will try to clear it up either in a PM or, if it is a consistent problem, in the story itself.**

**Lastly, almost everything I have gathered comes directly from the Silmarillion and Unfinished Tales. There is some speculation, but you'd be surprised how much of this wrote itself. It was very much like the characters were sitting across from me and answering my questions.**

**I hope you enjoy the story! Please don't forget to review!**

Prologue

As her worldview class came to a close, Thalion Estel placed her papers in her binder quickly, anxious to get home with time to write before dinner. This hope, however, soon proved to be in vain, for just before they were dismissed, her teacher issued a proclamation that made everyone's heart sink.

"Oh, before you guys go, I need to give you some basic guidelines for your project due next week."

There was a collective groan as the students settled back in their seats and made ready to take notes. Thalion found it hard to believe that the class had another project after so many books to read and essays to write, but she knew complaining would not help the situation. Sighing, she began to scribble down some bullet points as her teacher spoke.

"We have studied many civilizations during the course of this class, from Greece and Rome to England and the United States. Your job is to use the observational skills you have learned to investigate why civilizations collapse. You will pick a country or empire and follow their history, giving causes of their downfall or at least their decline. You are not bound by the civilizations we have studied: you may look into China, Japan, or any other such place.

"If you have access to people who have witnessed declines or downfalls, you should take advantage of this and interview them. You will give a presentation speech on your topic next week. Let me know if you have any questions. You are dismissed."

Although her classmates still hung their heads, Thalion's eyes grew bright as a hopeful, though extremely unlikely idea popped into her head. Standing from her chair, she rounded a table and addressed her teacher.

"Did you say we could do our project on any civilization?"

"Yes; as long as you do a good job, you can pick anything. You're a diligent student, Estel: I'm sure whatever you want to pursue will be fine."

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice week!" With those words, Thalion rushed out the door and sped home, her mischievous mind already hard at work.

As soon as she pulled into her driveway, she leapt from the car and raced into the house. Her mother asked her about class, but she gave the typical answer of "fine" and hurried upstairs to her room, grinning in a way that made her poor mother concerned. Of course, Thalion's parents were used to her strange behavior, so the eccentric girl was not questioned.

As soon as she arrived in her room, she pulled out the two sources of information she wanted to use for her project: _The Silmarillion_ and _Unfinished Tales_. Both contained plenty of facts about Númenor, the country that Thalion desperately wanted to research for her speech. Her smile did not diminish as she flipped to the desired sections of each book, marking with sticky notes each section she deemed important.

"This is going to be great, Warg," she said enthusiastically to the small animal that many considered a dog. Warg looked at her master vacantly, wagging her tail at nothing and curling up beside the desk. "Too bad I can't interview anybody. Can you imagine that? If only I could get another audience with Mandos. I bet he could pull some strings."

The last time Thalion had been graced with Mandos' presence, a story recorded in _Dishes of Doom_, the Vala had been able to give the Tolkien-nerd direction so that she could solve her problem. It was unrealistic to assume such would happen again, but chance certainly can't be expected to determine matters of importance. The problem was that Thalion wasn't even sure that she hadn't dreamed up her encounter with the legendary Mandos.

The young writer had been skimming through the records of Númenor only about three minutes when she felt that something or someone was watching her. She looked up from her work and started when she saw the person she had been wishing would arrive, though she now regretted that hope. Had she thought she could simply ask the Vala for a favor? What was she supposed to do? She battled with herself, wondering how to act first, and then questioning her sanity second.

Meanwhile, Mandos stood before her, grim and terrible, waiting for her to respond. When she realized that she had done nothing but gape, she stood from her chair and dipped her head respectfully. Even if he _was_ a figment of her imagination, she should still be polite.

"My lord," she stammered, "it is an unexpected pleasure . . . again."

Mandos did not speak at first, and Thalion wondered if she was in some sort of trouble. Getting a death stare from Mandos was certainly not a comfortable situation, and in fact Thalion could have put it at the bottom of her "Things I want a Vala to do while I'm around" list (which, sadly, really does exist). Finally, the tension was eased a little when Mandos settled himself into a chair casually and smiled.

"Unexpected? You wanted me to come, did you not?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"No matter. I am here to help you, whether you desire it or not."

Estel gulped and sat down, briefly eyeing Warg, who did not seem to even know the Vala was in the room. Why couldn't that stupid dog be decent enough to show some sense and look alert? Warg was making Thalion look even sillier, though perhaps Estel did not need a brainless dog to look silly.

"You are about to undertake a very serious endeavor, Estel," Mandos said. "Númenor and its legacy are of great importance to the Valar."

"I understand, my lord," Thalion said, "and if you'd like me to pursue another topic—"

Mandos held up a hand and Thalion shut her mouth. "Your choice is actually quite cheering to many. However, there are several who are concerned, and I have been sent to make sure that no errors arise. I can verify that all your words are correct and that your project does not go astray."

The thought of writing an entire speech with Mandos just sitting there, reading over her shoulder, was the most terrifying image the girl had ever conjured in her head, and no matter how much reverence the Vala's presence demanded, Thalion made her complaint known.

"I don't think that's necessary . . . " the glare Mandos shot Estel's way made her trail off. Mustering what little courage she had, she reorganized her strategy. "I just need some interviews!" she blurted out.

"Interviews?" the Vala asked, arching his eyebrow in an expression Thalion wished she could photograph.

"Yeah. Instead of inconveniencing you and causing you to have to remain here, I could just chat with a few eye-witnesses and record their statements. You could even look over my final copy if you like."

"Hmm…" Mandos pondered Thalion's request. "But there are very few eyewitness, even in Valinor. Most were men, and they have passed beyond the circles of the world."

Thalion Estel folded her arms and gave Mandos a "really?" kind of look. "Mandos, I know you better than that. I'm sure you have the power to get a hold of everyone we need. You're one of the most powerful of all created beings."

Playing flatterer was a dangerous move, but surprisingly, it was successful. Mandos gave Thalion a friendly smile, causing relief to wash over the anxious girl. He shifted his position and folded his hands in his lap.

"I will see if I can 'pull some strings', as you say."

Then he was gone. There was no flash or warning: the chair was now empty, and Thalion was left wondering what she should do. Warg was still sitting at her master's feet, lamely wagging her tail. Estel reached down and patted the dog's head before turning back to her paper. While she waited for some sort of response from Mandos, she should at least pen her introduction.

It did not take much time for her to record the most basic history of Númenor since she had memorized much of it without having to look in either of her reference sources. She tried to keep her facts as simple and small as possible, for she knew that she would be hard pressed to keep this speech under the maximum time limit. Besides, the interviews would provide the theories and conclusions about the Downfall. But writing a short introduction proved to be a hard task, for Estel loved both history and Númenor, and when the topics were put together and an ignorant class awaited the project, it was difficult to resist going into the juicy details.

_Morgoth, the Dark Lord of the First Age, corrupted most men shortly after their creation. Some, however, resisted his evil ways and journeyed into the West where they met and befriended the Eldar (often called elves). These men were called the Edain, and they fought against Morgoth with both the elves and later the Valar, who were beings of immense power that Eru (God) had set over all of Arda. _

_After the war with Morgoth was won, the Edain were gifted an island between Middle Earth and Valinor, the Undying land of the Valar and the Eldar. They were also granted a long lifespan, though they could not live forever. These gifts came with a Ban: the men could not sail West out of sight of their island. As mortals, they were confined to moral lands. The Edain eagerly accepted the offer and began building their country, Númenor, while still keeping in friendship with both the elves who visited from Valinor and those of the Eldar still residing in Middle Earth._

_The bliss of Númenor did not last. Slowly its people and culture, as opposed to its wealth and power, began to decline, and finally they dared to break the Ban. Their disobedience was not overlooked, and Eru destroyed both their fleet and the island of Númenor itself, ending its over 3000 year existence. Only a handful of those faithful to the Valar survived, washing ashore in Middle Earth._

_The real question is why did this great society decline and fall? What changed in the people's thinking and actions, and how did these changes affect the Downfall? Only though eyewitness testimonies can the answer be found, and fortunately for us, answers are here for the taking._

As suddenly as he had disappeared, Mandos suddenly returned, standing silently in the room's midst while Thalion went on writing. She jumped back and shook her head when she spotted the Vala, unable to get used to the abrupt entrances and exits of so high a lord.

"The string has been pulled," Mandos said, grinning a little. "Come; we must go."

"Whoa!" Thalion protested. "I can't _go _anywhere! My parents will freak out, and dinner is soon anyway."

"No time will be lost," Mandos assured. "You will return here as if you had just left. Now, gather what supplies you require quickly."

Thalion wanted to argue, but how could she argue with the Doomsman of the Valar? She grabbed up a pencil, her binder, and several plank sheets of paper, standing at attention when she was ready. She glanced down at Warg, who still sat looking stupid. Suddenly the mutt was gone, as was the carpet underfoot and the desk that had been at Thalion's side. She found herself in a completely blank room, which contained absolutely nothing.

"Wait here," Mandos instructed, walking to one of the walls and turning the handle on a door that Thalion had barely noticed was there. When the door closed behind him, there was silence and stillness.

_Goodness, look what you got yourself into now,_ Thalion thought to herself.

_It is kinda weird_, her other side countered, _but hey: I'm going to have the coolest research project ever!_

Before she could go on wondering what she should be thinking and doing, Mandos returned with a man at his side, each dragging a chair behind him. The man was very noble looking with dark hair and grey eyes. He was tall and nimble, and Thalion did not doubt that he had elven blood in him, if indeed he was not an elf himself. Since Estel had never seen one of the Firstborn before, she could not be certain.

Mandos set his chair beside Thalion and gestured for her to sit, which she did. The man placed his chair opposite hers, a couple yards away, and sat as well. Both non-Vala looked at Mandos expectantly, waiting for some sort of introduction or explanation.

"Ask him all the questions you need to," Mandos told Thalion. "When you are finished," he said, turning to the man, "come out through the door. I will send in someone else when that happens, young mortal. When you have enough interviews, exit with your guest and I will send you home."

"Yes, sir," Thalion replied, dipping her head. Satisfied, Mandos walked out through the door, leaving Estel all alone with a complete stranger from the fantasy of her dreams.

"So," Thalion began nervously, "who are you?" She poised her pencil above a page and prepared to take notes and quotes.

"I," the person said in a pleasant voice, "am Elros, or Tar-Minyatur."

**What do you think? Is anyone out there excited to read Elros' interview? Please review to let me know what you think of the story's beginning!**


	2. 1: Tar-Minyatur

**Author's Note: And now we start the interviews! Like I said before, if I don't adequately explain something, whether it's a fact about Númenor or just some other part of the interview, please don't hesitate to let me know. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and don't forget to review!**

Tar- Minyatur

Name(s): Tar- Minyatur; Elros

Race: Men

Life: He was born in F.A. 532. He ruled as the first king of Númenor from the year 32 until his death in S.A. 442.

. . .

_What were some basic assumptions of your people when Númenor was founded?_

Númenor was given as a gift to the men who fought alongside the Valar against Morgoth. Therefore, we already had a strong respect for the Valar, and we trusted their wisdom and guidance in addition to being grateful for their gift of our land. Obviously since we revered the Valar, we even more greatly adored their (and our) Master: Eru. His decrees, whether given directly or indirectly through His servants, were considered an absolute standard. He gave us our worth and meaning. We also had close friendship with the Eldar, and we trusted them just as much as our own people.

_Could you be more specific about your people's relationship with Eru?_

To display our dedication to Eru, we held three corporate prayers a year on His sacred mountain top, Meneltarma, and individuals traveled there often to lift up their own prayers. The group prayers were very solemn rituals, and everyone showed the greatest respect.

_Were there any people who denied the existence of Eru or the Valar?_

No. Every now and then I would hear about someone who was teaching some erroneous nonsense about the Valar and their Master, but it never amounted to much, and no one ever denied their being. Eru's existence was common knowledge. After all, we had seen His servants with our own eyes!

_Because of the diversity of the people in Númenor, due to the different ancestral houses coming together, did you have a lack of unity?_

No, and in fact the diversity almost made us more unified. We were allies, all united under one banner. Many of us had served in the war together, and that produced quite a close society. Sure there were some differences in appearance among us, but nobody minded those much.

_What was this one banner under which you were united?_

I guess you could call it "good". We stood for what was right, and we were willing to die for it.

_What were some of your goals at the beginning of Númenor?_

Well, many were just practical. We wanted to build cities, explore the land, and make the island our home. It was not hard to do so, as the place was so beautiful and inviting, but it still took a lot of time and effort to make Númenor the land which is remembered in songs.

_What was your relationship with the men of Middle Earth? What about the elves of Valinor?_

We gave no heed to Middle Earth. The men dwelling there were evil, and they would not listen to us while we dwelt still on those shores. Therefore, we let them be. The only allies we had in Middle Earth were Gil-galad, my brother, and a few others among the high elves, but they needed nothing from us, and during my reign we did not send ships that way.

The elves of Valinor were often our honored guests. They gave us much wisdom and skill, and we greatly enjoyed their company. Without them, Númenor would not have been nearly as great as it was.

_What was your people's views regarding death?_

Death was the gift of Eru to Men. It did not always feel like a gift, but most everyone accepted it, and many gave themselves to it voluntarily. It was not to be feared or shunned: it simply led to a place outside the circles of the world.

_Because death is not always pleasant, were your people jealous of the Eldar's unending days?_

I heard a few grumbles in my day, but most of us were so content with our land that we did not complain about what the Valar had not given us. Besides, the elves were our close friends and allies, and I know that nearly everyone had the utmost respect and admiration for them.

_Did your people respect the Ban?_

Oh, yes. There was no question about that. The Valar were the great Lords of the West, and even if anyone had any thought of breaking the Ban, fear would have kept him in line. Most people were more than content to remain in the given boundaries, especially since the whole island was a gift in the first place. Why should anyone want to rebel against the Lords who had been so kind and just to our people? Death was our lot, and Eru's plan for us was not questioned.

**I hope you liked this first interview! Please review to let me know what you thought. I know that without the subsequent interviews, this one doesn't seem to contain much of importance. Never fear! I promise that as the interviews keep coming, you will start to find the story as a whole much more interesting.**


	3. 2: Tar-Vardamir

**In reply to Cupcake115's review: don't worry; there will be plenty of interviews from people that lived just before the Downfall, and while I won't give away their names yet, I will say that they have some really cool things to say.**

**Author's Note: Here's interview number two! Once again, be on the lookout for themes that either stay the same or change between the interviews. I will not be interviewing every single king, by the way; just those that had something important happen in their reign. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!**

Tar-Vardamir

Name(s): Tar-Vardamir; Vardamir Nólimon

Race: Men

Life: He was born in S.A. 61. When his father died in 381, he surrendered the throne to his son rather than taking it up, though he was counted as the second king of Númenor. He died in S.A. 471.

. . .

_After several hundred years of existence, had Númenor changed much? If so, in what ways?_

If we had changed, it was for the better. We no longer had to worry about the most basic necessities as we had when we first arrived: housing, discovering, and such. Therefore, we turned our attention to other things. I myself loved to study ancient lore, and I learned much about it from both my countrymen and the elves who came to visit Númenor from Valinor.

_Did your fellow Númenóreans consider the elves a great help during your reign?_

Definitely. The elves were looked upon as masters or teachers. When we had settled fully on the island, they taught us much that helped us make things beautiful, not just useful. We still spoke the language of the High Elves, and they were all very welcome in Númenor.

_What was your people's view of the Ban and of your corporate worship to Eru? Were these things a drudgery?_

No indeed! The prayers were times that everyone looked forward to, and many people went up to the sacred mountain at other times during the year just to give their own silent pleas and thanks. The Ban was no hindrance at all, for we had very few adventurous mariners who desired to go West. Many Númenóreans shared my love of lore, and there was little to no desire for the discovery or domination of more lands.

_Did your people have absolute standards for right and wrong, or did they think such concepts were relative?_

Relative? How can right and wrong be relative? Of course they believed that right was right and wrong was wrong.

_On what is right or "good" based? What about evil?_

Eru is the source of good. What He says and does is good, and when someone disobeys Him or deviates from Him, it is evil. Thus Morgoth was the most evil of all evils, for he disobeyed and deviated the most.

_How did your generation view death?_

Death is the gift of Eru. In fact, it is to be embraced, not shunned. It is pointless for a man to cling to life when it is past his time. Doing so only prolongs what is now misery, for men are not meant to live forever, and the consequences of such an attempt are both physical and mental. No one among the race of Men should desire immortal life as the Eldar have it, and he who denies this will find himself incorrect by one way or another. But in my day this was not a problem: death was accepted as a gift, not a curse.

_What did your people hope for the future of Númenor?_

We wanted our country to grow in knowledge and skill, and to eventually become a great and powerful nation. My thoughts occasionally went to the men dwelling in Middle Earth, and I think it is safe to say that we hoped that someday our descendants would return to the shores of Middle Earth to spread our wisdom and prosperity, thus unifying the race of Men.

_Did you have high hopes for conquest and material gain?_

Everyone likes a golden ring or silver necklace, but nobody wanted Númenor to be engrossed in the love of wealth. We desired rather to have the skill of craft than the craft itself. Although we were curious about other lands, and perhaps some wanted to have more, no one was planning to conquer any of the inhabitances of Middle Earth. We would rather be their allies than their masters.

**I hope you liked this interview! Did you notice any changes between Tar-Vardamir and his father or any attributes that might evolve into something bad over time? Please leave your findings in a review; it would really help me know how I'm doing with the story. Feedback makes me happy!**


	4. 3: Tar-Elendil

**Author's Note: Here's the next interview! Note that I skipped a generation, so be wary and see if you can find some changes in thinking. And remember to notice how the themes are being affected by time. Please be sure to tell me what you find and what you think of the chapter in a review!**

Tar-Elendil

Name(s): Tar-Elendil; Parmaitë

Race: Men

Life: He was born in S.A. 350. He took the scepter in 590 and reigned as Númenor's fourth king until 740. He died in S.A. 751.

. . .

_How would you describe your personal life during your reign? Was it different from the lives of the kings who came before you?_

I think the scepter had gained much more responsibility than in the early years of Númenor, and I found myself very busy all the time. That was the main reason that I married late in life. I wouldn't say the kingship was an annoying hindrance, but it _was_ a burden, more than it had been before.

_Could you talk about the voyages to Middle Earth that began during your day? Why did they begin, and what did they accomplish?_

There were many men who were eager to learn of the happenings of Middle Earth, and since all was in order in Númenor itself, there was no reason for those skilled in sailing not to pursue their curiosity. It was not merely a petty desire to know what was going on either; we had little or no news of our allies' state of affairs.

When our mariners arrived, they heard of the great realms of Gil-galad and Elrond, which apparently were extending daily and full of beauty. These elves were glad of Númenor's progress, and they gave what advice they would, though elves do not necessarily give as we often wish. They are sometimes quite strange folk.

_In what state were the men of Middle Earth when your mariners landed?_

We had little dealings with them at first. They feared us, and we had nothing to learn or gain from them. From what I heard from our sailors, they lived in a Dark Age of little understanding and skill. Perhaps this was due to their lack of wise advisors, or maybe their natural inclination, or at least toleration, of evil. The subject did not interest me very much.

_What subjects did interest you?_

I was enthralled with ancient lore, a love I received from my grandfather. In what little spare time I had, I enjoyed reading and writing books and legends of the First Age. Much wisdom was to be found in these tales, and many of my kinsmen read my works and wrote volumes of their own.

_What of arms and battle?_

Númenor contained several very skilled smiths, but we faced no enemy, and therefore matters of battle, strategy, and fighting were found only in fireside stories or scholars' teachings.

_What were your people's views on the Eldar, death, and the Ban?_

Our people were somewhat hesitant about embracing death, but this was done without objection. The elves were our allies and friends, and we enjoyed their company. The Ban did begin to seem like an unnecessary precaution, but no one grumbled about it.

_Did your people continue their corporate worship to Eru with just as much enthusiasm as in Númenor's first days?_

Yes, as far as I know. No one ever acted disrespectfully while on the mountain top, and I am certain that at least in my family, we were all eager to pay homage to Eru. It was a time to step back from the business and cumbersomeness of life and be grateful for our gifts. It also brought a sense of humility, which was important because after the mariners came home with tales of the ignorant men of Middle Earth, some Númenóreans were beginning to be a little proud.

_What was your vision for Númenor in the future?_

We hoped to have more commerce and communication with the elves living in Middle Earth. We also wanted to perfect the skill of sailing, and indeed the occupation became a popular choice. Perhaps Númenor would one day tame the sea!

**Please leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing! I know this was a bit short, but the next one will be longer and contain more radical ideas. Stay tuned!**


	5. 4: Tar-Aldarion

**Author's Note: Here's Tar-Aldarion's interview! Please note that he is not politically correct, and it's not my fault! ;) Be sure to watch the themes (are you tired of me saying that yet?) and leave a review! At this point, I would be amiss not to give a big thanks to CrackinAndProudOfIt for reviewing so nicely and so often. You're awesome, Crackers! The rest of my readers should imitate her kindness starting immediately.**

Tar-Aldarion

Name(s): Tar-Aldarion; Anardil

Race: Men

Life: He was born in S.A. 700, and he became the sixth king of Númenor, ruling for 192 years. He died in 1075.

. . .

**[At this point, Thalion wishes to directly remind readers that the views conveyed by the interviewees are strictly their own and do not express the thoughts or beliefs of Estel.]**

_What were some of the changes of Númenórean society during your lifetime?_

Women forgot their place; that's the biggest one! You give a simple peasant the privilege of a lifetime: marriage to the prince of Númenor, and what does she do? She gets upset because duty and bad circumstances keep her husband away for a few years longer than she deems fair. As if I had control over the weather and over the state of my work! Did she think that I wanted to be stuck in Middle Earth for so long? Even I admitted that I was tired of the sea upon my return. I, the prince, wasn't even welcomed into my own house. My daughter was brainwashed, and those closest to me didn't appreciate all my work! Whatever happened to the decent family model?

_A good question. What do you think happened to it?_

Women just forgot that they should do what they're told. I don't know what caused them to act in such an outrageous fashion, but at least some of them did, and it caused serious problems.

_Do you think the collapse in your marriage had anything to do with your long absences? Do you consider yourself to be a proud person?_

Well, every man has his pride. My father was wise and humble, but that doesn't mean that I was a tyrant or anything. And it isn't my fault that my marriage fell apart. I _wanted_ to come home, and I _tried _to make amends when I failed to arrive on time, even though my tardiness was completely out of my control. If my wife had just been understanding, none of this would have happened. Besides, what do you expect a mariner who is heavily burdened with duty and longing to sail to do when his wife wants him to deny everything that he is? Give up and give in? No, I say!

**[Thalion Estel would like to, at this time, interject her own observation that the breakdown of Aldarion's marriage (and the Númenórean family structures in general) was a result of both parties being proud and unwilling to compromise. It was not the fault of either one exclusively, though each did different wrong things in the matter. If only Númenor had possessed marriage counselors.]**

_What was your view of the men of Middle Earth?_

Those men were immersed in darkness. They had little memory at all of the First Age, and their wisdom and skills and were rudimentary. I foresaw that they would never be our allies; only perhaps students, and maybe even enemies.

_When you say enemies, are you implying that there was an evil arising? If so, please elaborate on its affects._

Well, there was some great shadow in the East. I discussed the matter with Gil-galad, but we did not agree about what its source was. I supposed that it was some tyranny of men, but the King of the Noldor believed it to be a servant of Morgoth. He possessed wisdom and experience greater than mine, so it may be that he was right, but regardless of the shadow's origin, we both knew it to be a danger. That was why I spent so much of my time in Middle Earth; I was trying to keep the shadow from invading Eriador.

As to the affects, they are hard to define. Evil stirred in the hearts of lesser men, for they were easily corrupted. Foul things became more common, though we never engaged in outright battle. The biggest thing I noticed was that everyone was ill at ease, as if there was a foreboding in the air.

_What action did you take to subdue this evil after your father gave you the scepter?_

I tried to establish a fortified harbor, which would give us and our allies a foothold and prevent the shadow from spreading farther west. I also began to deforest some areas of Middle Earth so that we could build ships and have a better view of the country.

_Did your efforts pay off?_

Well, not really. The sea seemed to eat away at all my hard work, and I never was able to make a firm establishment. My hopes were that when another king should come with greater power and men than I had, he would use the foundation I laid to make a real port worthy of Númenor.

_What was your opinion of the corporate worship of Eru? Did you always attend and lead it as you forebears did?_

Well, it's not as if I wanted to miss it, but sometimes I was in Middle Earth, and so I could not be present at all three times of the year. I still believed and respected Eru's control over all things, but I was unable to express it as often as the kings before me.

_What did you and your mariners think of the Eldar, of the Ban, and of death?_

We were very close friends with many of the Eldar, and they taught us much. We could have made no lasting impact without them. The Ban . . . I don't know what we thought about that. If I'd had the desire to sail to the West, maybe I would have been upset. But my eyes were ever focused on my people and their future in the world of Men. I never heard anyone complain against the Ban, and I certainly wasn't planning to break it or any such foolish thing. Death was something no one liked but everyone did without making too big of a fuss about it. It was just considered part of life, like getting a wound. It wasn't enjoyable, but neither was it full of dread.

_You already said that you hoped Númenor would one day establish a better harbor in Middle Earth. Did you have any other hopes for the future of your country?_

As is implied in the foundation of permanent settlements, I wanted Númenor to expand its sphere of influence. We were superior to the men of Middle Earth; we should thus be keeping them from injuring both themselves and others. With the Eldar's help, we could have accomplished this.

_Did you want to rule over these men?_

Hmm. Not really, but I certainly did want to prevent them from some things, and if that requires some sort of dominion, so be it.

**Please leave me a review to tell me how I'm doing and what you like so far!**


	6. 5: Tar-Ancalimë

**Author's Note: Now we get the other side of the spectrum with Tar-Aldarion's daughter: Tar-Ancalimë. Again, I will remind you that this character has fairly radical views, and if you don't like them, don't kill the messenger! Seriously, I don't make up what these guys think; it's in Tolkien's works pretty obviously. Watch to see if there are any ideological changes, and please review!**

Tar-Ancalimë

Name(s): Tar-Ancalimë; Emerwen Aranel

Race: Men

Life: She was born in 873 S.A. and reigned 205 years as the first Ruling Queen of Númenor, its seventh ruler, until 1280. She died five years after surrendering the scepter.

. . .

**[As before, Thalion would like to remind readers that the views expressed by interviewees are their own, and not necessarily those of Estel. Thalion also wishes to add that the interviewee does not stand as the example for any group, person, or belief; they merely state their own individual, unique ideas. Neither they nor Estel desire the interviewees statements to be taken as representation for anyone other than the person giving the answers.]**

_How would you describe yourself? Do you think you were a good ruler of Númenor?_

I was a wonderful ruler. I didn't give anybody anything they didn't deserve, and I did all I could to prevent a lot of terrible things from happening.

_What things?_

I forbade any of my maidservants and granddaughters to marry. Marriage is so stupid; I know from firsthand experience. Not only were my parents idiots, but my own relationship with my husband goes to show that men and women were never meant to be together. The only thing marriage gives you is pain, so it's best avoided altogether.

_That's an, um, interesting view of the family, or rather a rejection of it. Was this a new idea, or one that you simply brought to light?_

Well, I can't take _all_ the credit. Actually, I suppose I can. Yes, it was mostly my creation, though it is only the logical conclusion of witnessed truths.

_So, do you think the founders of Númenor held this belief about the family?_

Oh, I doubt that they did. But what did it matter to them; the society was totally dominated by war-hungry, illogical men. They had all the power! Their wives had no say in anything. If they had, maybe some sense could have been used and a new definition of marriage could have been made, one that didn't require sacrifice, submission, or real commitment from either the husband or wife. If they'd have done that, then we wouldn't have to forbid marriage today. Now, it's too late to change the definition; it's become a part of society. Only a massive amount of time can possibly weed it out, and until then, I would advise everyone to remain unwed.

_Are you okay with deviating from the views of the founders of your nation?_

Why shouldn't I be?

_You don't have the slightest pause? I mean, it seems like most people would want to listen to what their fathers had to say about something as important as family._

Well, I guess I have _some_ pause. In case it hasn't been told to you, I'm a pretty confident person, so when I make a decision, I am very sure that it's right. I considered the wisdom of the first men of Númenor, but in this instance I found it lacking, so I rejected it.

_You've spoken a lot against marriage and your husband. If you believed all this, why did you get married in the first place?_

To spite my stupid, throne-snatching cousin. If I hadn't produced an heir, I don't think I could have secured my right to rule. Besides, at that time of my life, I was not fully aware of the curse that is marriage. When I married Hallacar, I sort of liked him, and I thought he would let me rule as I wanted. Of course, this assumption turned out to be wrong, but I had no way of knowing what would happen.

_Leaving the topic of family and going a bit more into politics, could you talk about your policies as Ruling Queen? Why did you refuse to follow in your father's footsteps, and for what reason did you leave Gil-galad unaided?_

All three questions can be answered in a single phrase: avoiding waste. My father had an ungrounded obsession with Middle Earth, and I was not about to squander valuable resources and even men's lives in pursuit of a goal that gave us no advantage whatsoever. As for Gil-galad, I am sure that he is a great elven lord, but he's not my subject, and is therefore out of my jurisdiction. If I had assurance that my men would come home from Middle Earth, I might have considered sending them. However, this was not a sure thing, so I did what was best for my people. Whether Gil-galad was our ally or not, Númenor came first.

_What were your and your people's views on death, the Ban, and the Eldar?_

Death was always annoying, but I can't imagine that our fear of it had increased from the previous generation. I didn't care at all about the Ban, and in fact only the mariners even gave it any thought. The Eldar were, as they always had been, honored guests and wise teachers. I never cared too much for their company, but then again I had nothing to learn from them, so I didn't need to listen to their words.

_What did you and your subjects think about the Valar and Eru?_

Well, I didn't really consider those kinds of topics much. It's not that I didn't believe in the Valar or Eru, because I did; it's just that such people did not influence my everyday life, so I didn't have to think much about them. There were several people among my subjects who were very devoted to Eru and who took the three times of worship very seriously. These ceremonies were of course treated with immense respect, for their traditional value was important to everyone, but on the whole, I'd say the average person was not compelled to dwell on thoughts of the far-off, if you understand.

**Please, please, please make sure you leave me some feedback! I'd really appreciate it!**


	7. 6: Tar-Minastir

**Author's Note: Here's another interview! Please note that it has been several generations since the reign of our last interviewee, Tar-Ancalimë. This time I'm going to leave a specific question that you have to answer in your review: what do you think is the most distinct change in Númenórean thought from the first king to the eleventh? I ask again that you guys please leave me some feedback; it really does mean a whole lot for me to know what the people who are reading this story think.**

Tar-Minastir

Name(s): Tar-Minastir

Race: Men

Life: He was born in 1474 S.A. and became the eleventh king of Númenor when the childless Queen before him, his aunt, gave up the scepter. He reigned for 138 years and then died in 1873.

. . .

_Tar-Minastir, your royal title comes from the fact that you built a great tower on the hill of Oromet. Would you please talk about that tower's purpose? Did your people have any positive or negative feelings about it?_

Ah, that was a beautiful tower. I consider it my legacy and my greatest work. It was tall and fair, shining like a spire of ivory in the morning sun. I spent many hours there, gazing to the far West. The people liked it, as far as I can tell. It was so beautiful that it would have been difficult to complain. I once received a stern remark from an older advisor about wasting resources on my vain desire or something like that, but otherwise all was well.

_Why did you look to the West? What did you long for? Did this tie into your view of death, the Ban, or the Eldar?_

Yes, all these topics are connected. I looked to the West because I desired _more_. It's hard to put into words, but I felt that even though as a Númenórean I had a far longer life span than most men, I was a mere breath. Here today and gone tomorrow. And yet in the West was a land that did not fade and had no evening. Why should only the Eldar be allowed to venture and rest there? I loved the Eldar; they were wise and powerful, but I don't see why they were considered superior. Death seemed an unfair burden; men could have accomplished so much more good if they did not have to die.

_To backtrack a little to your comment on being a breath—here today and gone tomorrow—would you explain how you and your people found meaning in life? What was your view on Eru?_

Eru is real and powerful; no one ever rejected such a statement. It is simply a part of Númenórean culture to believe such a thing. But I don't think that has anything to do with meaning. We are men, and the highest men at that: value is just a part of who we are. I simply meant that I wished our value could grace the circles of the world longer so that the individual could make an impact.

_Your founding fathers did not think that was the case. They said that because Eru created men, each unique in his own way, all have dignity. This value is dependent on Eru, but that means that they can be used to accomplish extraordinary things; they were characters in Eru's tale. What do you say about this, and about Eru's sovereignty?_

Eru is good and powerful—I have said as much already. He did make us, and I suppose that gives us some of our dignity. But I don't think He is sovereign over everything. I mean, it's not in His nature to be controlling, at least not the way I see it.

**[Thalion would like to direct readers who are interested in theology and found this comment thought-provoking (whether you agree with it or not) to the ninth chapter of Romans, which speaks about God's sovereignty. To those who do not care for such things, all that Estel wants you to realize from these questions is that Númenóreans slowly shifted their focus from Eru to themselves. Whether the result was good or bad, readers can judge for themselves.]**

_How do you see His nature?_

I picture Eru as a father. He made me, and then He let me live the life I wanted to live, though He is most pleased with good works.

_Okay. Switching to a totally different set of questions, let's discuss your involvement in Middle Earth. What did you do, and why did you do it?_

One of the most notable things was I sent a great force to aid Gil-galad in the fight against Sauron. The Dark Lord was advancing far too quickly, and if Númenor didn't do something, he might have eventually taken over all of Middle Earth. Our force was successful in driving Sauron back, though he was not defeated.

Another big landmark was Umbar and the other permanent ports that we set up along the coasts of Middle Earth. We needed some places to call our own if we wanted to ever establish some a real defense against Sauron.

_Did you see a change in Númenor's involvement with the indigenous people?_

Well, I suppose there was a change, but I don't think it was bad or anything. Our fathers were sort of like teachers to these inferior men, and we acted more like governors. But we didn't oppress them; we merely helped to order and control them. Without us, they were savage, cruel, and ignorant. They owed it to us to submit; it was for their good and ours.

**Be sure to give a bit of feedback, whether in the form of encouragement, constructive criticism, or just a simple comment! I would REALLY appreciate it!**


	8. 7: Tar-Ciryatan

**Author's Note: This is a short but necessary interview since it was in Tar-Ciryatan's time that the Shadow came over the bliss of Númenor. Watch for any changes to the themes of thought. And guys, *cough* you haven't been very good about *cough* reviewing lately. Please don't leave this story until you've given me a bit of input! Even a minimal comment would make my day!**

Tar-Ciryatan

Name(s): Tar-Ciryatan

Race: Men

Life: He was born in 1634 S.A. and ruled as twelfth king of Númenor for 160 years. He surrendered the scepter years in 2029 S.A. and died in 2035.

. . .

_Talk about your early days as a ship captain. What did you do and like most?_

I was born to sail and conquer the sea. The sea was like my second home; I always longed to sail, whether it was to new lands or ones already discovered. It was almost a restlessness of heart; I couldn't stay on land and be satisfied for long. The only place I did not care to go was the West. I have no idea why my father wasted all those hours staring off at it. Who cares about Valinor? No, my eyes were ever on Middle Earth.

_Did you have any other strong desires besides sailing?_

Yes. I had a great love of wealth, as is fitting for a king. Speaking of which, I had a natural draw to power, since it was my birthright. I was a very successful captain, leading my men through thick and thin, so it was no unrighteous desire to be the head of even more people since I was so good at it.

_Is that why you took the scepter from your father before he was willing to surrender it?_

Now hold on; I didn't take the scepter from him at all. I simply told him that it would be best for everyone if I ruled Númenor a littler earlier than he had intended. He was getting old, and I was ready to become king. Eventually he agreed with my wisdom. I never _forced_ him to do anything.

_What were your policies concerning the men of Middle Earth?_

I taxed them. They owed Númenor everything; we deserved some of their money, even if they thought we took too much. By the Valar, we deserved all of it! You've no idea how much we sacrificed for them. I also put some decent laws into effect to keep them in their place. They were not our equals, and to treat them as such would have thrown off the whole system by which we all lived.

_What did you think of the Ban, of the Eldar, and of death?_

The Ban was somewhat ridiculous, but I didn't really mind all that much. The West was boring, as I've said, and so I didn't care whether or not we were "allowed" to go there.

The elves were smart; we got a lot of our knowledge and skill from them. However, when they had nothing left to teach us, we pretty much ignored them unless we had to join forces against Sauron.

Death. That's a tricky subject. Death, I always thought, was a cruel ending to a good man's life. I hated it—we all did—but I considered old age and dotage even worse, so I chose death over slow decline.

_What of Eru?_

Eru doesn't really have anything to do with us or life. He started the heavens spinning and made the first men, but otherwise He is unimportant. I didn't care to learn about him much.

_What do you think of the claim made by some that the Shadow first appeared over the bliss of Númenor during your reign?_

Ha! The Shadow? More like the glory! I brought great wealth and power to Númenor during my rule, and we rose in the eyes of everyone in Middle Earth. A Shadow indeed! That was probably made up by someone who was envious of our country. I'm sure that if one could see into Númenor's future, that claim would be exposed for what it is: a lie. I believed until the day I died that sometime soon, Númenor would be the greatest of any nation that has ever existed. If we had the ability to see what happened after my days, we would undoubtedly see the impregnable strength of my country, not a so-called "Shadow".

**Please review! I am starving for some feedback!**


	9. 8: Tar-Atanamir

**In reply to the Guy from Finland: Gil-galad is already on the list, and there are other characters aside from Númenórean royalty that will come in and give a broader perspective on Númenor. They're interviews should be coming soon!**

**Author's Note: And now we come to a great change in deed as well as thought in the history of Númenor. Please tell me what you think of it and what other differences you have noticed. Reviews make me exceedingly happy!**

Tar-Atanamir

Name(s): Tar-Atanamir; The Great; The Unwilling

Race: Men

Life: He was born in 1800 S.A. and when he received the scepter, he ruled for 192 years as the thirteenth king of Númenor. He died in 2221, refusing to surrender the kingship until his death perforce dotage.

. . .

_Before we get into the things that make you famous among the kings of Númenor, I want to briefly ask you about your attitude toward the men of Middle Earth. Did your policies differ from those of your father, and if so, how?_

My policies concerning Middle Earth were basically just a step up from those of my father. The only changes I made were some increases in taxes and a couple more restrictions. It was nothing too big, even though based on the complaints, one would think I was an oppressive tyrant or something! That just goes to show how lacking in intelligence those inferior men were compared with us.

_What were your thoughts on the Valar and the Ban?_

The Valar were proud and unjust in my eyes. They would deny us access to the Undying Lands and to everlasting life. And why? "It is not Eru's will" they say. That is such a convenient answer. I began to see the stupidity of the Ban early in my life, and my opposition to the Valar's excessive restrictions and rules continued to grow as I aged.

_And when did you begin to openly speak out against the traditional views?_

As soon as I became king. If I knew about something being less than correct, I did not hesitate to point it out, especially since that is part of being ruler. And I didn't care if he was the king of the Valar; it was not Manwë's business what I say. I had the full right to speak against anything or anyone I liked. It was a grave error for him to send messengers to "reprimand" my words.

_What did the messengers say, and what was your response?_

Manwë sent me word that I should respect his rules and that breaking the Ban would not do me any good. He went on and on about how death was a gift, and we should not envy the Eldar because being tied to the world forever might not be so wonderful. He said it was in our being to die. I said that Men didn't want to leave the world any more than elves, for it is our home just as much as it is theirs. I can say without shame that I did not appreciate his disrespectful remarks about our doom or what we ought to be doing.

_You were the first ruler to speak openly against the Valar. Could you explain the shift in thinking that caused you to be so bold when others were not? What of the honor paid the Valar by your founding fathers?_

Númenor slowly moved its focus from abstract, surreal masters to what I like to call the real world. Our first fathers were eager to bow to those they deemed worthy of respect. In my day, Númenóreans were not afraid to rise above those old magicians and warriors to take a place of honor ourselves.

_What did you think of the Eldar?_

They were little blabbermouths. They were the Valar's pets who went and reported every little thing they heard to their masters. Númenóreans had far surpassed their knowledge by the time I became king, and I saw no real reason to maintain contact with them, though I did not refuse them access to my people. I do not deny that I and my men harbored ill feelings for the Eldar. They had what we deserved: life without end. It was indeed envy that burned in our hearts, but I say it was a just jealousy.

_What did you think of death? You were the first king ever to refuse the surrendering of the scepter before you died, and you were also the first to die of old age. Why?_

Because I was wiser than those before me. They were afraid of old age, and they accepted death with open arms as if it were of close kindred! I stared death in the face and dared it to try to take me. That way I lived a lot longer, not shying away from my duties as king, unlike my fearful forefathers. Death is a cruel master, and it must be fought nail and tooth. Do men not have enough dignity to try to survive?

_Well, I suppose one might ask why death has no dignity. Was it not Eru's plan for men?_

Eru's plan! Are you one of the Valar's pets, too? That is just an excuse to erase the question! Death is terrible and evil and painful; we should not accept it as our fate just because some history books say a great spirit told us to. We must live, not die, according to what we see and feel, and I know that death is not good.

_Could you give a summary of your beliefs concerning Eru?_

Eru may be there or He may not; honestly, it didn't matter to me. His existence couldn't make any difference in my life, so I didn't waste time trying to decide if I believed He was real. Now that I think about the topic, it would make some sense if the Valar just made Eru up so as to keep Men under their thumbs forever.

_Many have said that your reign represents the time when Númenor began to morally decline. What are your thoughts on this statement?_

That sounds like a classic super-conservative statement from a time full of rules and masters. Númenor is free from those old, hindering traditions, and it's a good thing. So if you call rules about submitting to the Valar or to Eru's morals, then yes, we rejected some of those. But we were hardly declining in anything; we were merely becoming free.

_You never actually disobeyed the Valar in deed. Why?_

Because I'm not suicidal! If I'd had the strength of arms, things might have been different. But no matter how unjust the Valar's restrictions are, I knew that I could not defeat them. It would have been quite unwise to try anything while my own forces were inadequate. If I could have stopped this tyranny, I might have done just that.

**What did you think? Review or risk the wrath of the Valar!**


	10. 9: Tar-Ancalimon

**Author's Note: And here's interview nine! During this king's reign, we get the first references to the factions of the "King's Men" and the "Faithful", so it's pretty important. Please leave a review to let me know what changes you've noticed! Do you see any of these Númenórean attributes in modern culture?**

Tar-Ancalimon

Name(s): Tar-Ancalimon

Race: Men

Life: He was born in 1986 S.A. and he ruled as the fourteenth king of Númenor for 165 years until his death by old age in 2386.

. . .

_Since many of your ideas and policies were very much like those of your father, I want to talk to you more about the actual results of these new ideas and beliefs. First, let's talk about the rift between the two groups commonly called the Faithful and the King's Men. What were some of the details of this rift?_

Well, at first the conflict only manifested itself in arguments. These little disagreements, however, became more severe as time went on. You know, there would be little debates that turned into bigger debates that turned into issues that became personal and widespread. Pretty soon everyone had to have a side, and when that happened, more serious social consequences arose.

_Could you give examples of these social consequences?_

Well, one that I noticed among my men was that they complained about their treatment. Now, to be totally truthful and fair, I admit that this probably went both ways, but I am certain that the King's Men, as you call them, felt insulted by the way the Faithful spoke to them and about them. It was as if your position in the issue of "faithfulness" to the out-of-date customs was what defined your whole being, and so if two people had opposing views, they did not really associate.

Another big result of this quarrel was that it had such a fundamental nature that one's views trickled down into a lot of other parts of life. No one agreed one what should be taught to the youth; no one agreed on whether or not the three times of prayer to Eru were necessary; no one could decide just what should be said aloud in court and what should only be a private opinion.

_I would like to speak some more on what was taught to Númenor's youth in a few moments, but first I want to ask another question about social consequences. What was the most radical result of the rift?_

Well, I'm not sure if it was just a rumor or a legitimate murmur, but one of my men told me that he heard someone go so far as to hint at some sort of revolution. Now I don't think that even a decent minority of the Faithful were supportive of any such ridiculous notion, but a desire for what they called a "righteous reform" was present. They wanted us to go back to the chains of the Valar, to live as our forefathers had. Some were more insistent than others. But I don't recall this leading to actual violence.

_Did the Faithful agree with the King's Men on any novel idea, such as discontentment concerning the Ban, the Eldar, or other such things?_

They held staunchly to the old views in all but one issue that I can remember. They were troubled by death, and although some advocated laying down their life at their will as the kings of old had done, none really accepted death as something wholly good.

_Now, going back to teaching children, why was it that the elvish tongues were no longer taught to most young Númenóreans?_

First of all, why would you fill a child's head with absolutely useless information? Learning a language is hard, and if the youth is never going to use it, why make him learn it? Secondly, we are not elves; we are men. We didn't need to pretend that we were elves; we needed to make our own identity. It is the elves that should have been speaking our tongue, for we were mightier than they were during my years as king.

_So why did you still take your royal title in Quenya?_

Well, some traditions are part of a people, I guess. I say plainly that the King's Men had no love for the Eldar or Quenya, but in this instance, more was at stake than a name. Many of my top counselors were afraid that departing from tradition would bring some kind of ill-fortune on the country. It's better to be safe than sorry, and after all, I think that my keeping of the Quenya name appeased the Faithful, causing them to still revere me in some sense.

**Please remember to review and let me know what you think!**


	11. 10: Tar-Telemmaitë

**Author's Note: Here's another interview! This king lived during a time that had some pretty important changes; do you see any ways that these alterations are like those occurring in our own time? Please give me some feedback; I would really appreciate it!**

Tar-Telemmaitë

Name(s): Tar-Telemmaitë

Race: Men

Life: He was born in 2136 S.A., and he ruled for 140 years as the fifteen king until his death in 2526 (from his time on, all kings kept the scepter until they died of old age).

. . .

_Tar-Telemmaitë, your very name means "silver-handed", and you are most famous for your desire for mithril. Could you talk about this a little? Why did you want mithril, and how much did it take for you to be satisfied?_

How could one not want mithril after seeing it? It shines like no other object in all of Arda, and it is light and strong. You can use it to make things of both beauty and practical use; I simply could not resist getting as much as was possible.

As to satisfaction, that's hard to define. Of course I was always pleased when I received more mithril or when I used the mithril to make wonderful things, but I never reached a point in my life when I was finished trying to get more mithril. And that's perfectly okay: I was the king of the greatest country in the world, and I deserved what I desired.

_Could you describe the way you buried the dead during your days and the way you viewed death in general?_

We gave the dead great honor, more so than any generation before us had. We began to build great houses and tombs for those who died, making them larger and more grand as time went on. We wanted to give them a burial worthy of their life, and I suppose we were also trying to mock death. Death was a terrible blight to us, taking us from the world we loved far too soon. It was viewed as a thief in the night; an enemy.

_What did you do because of your fear of death?_

We sought out any method of delaying it or reversing it that was to be found in all of Arda. Some men even specialized in these sciences, and they tried a variety of spells or lifestyles to try to extend life.

_Were these attempts successful?_

No.

_Was it true that the days of the line of Elros became diminished during your time?_

I do not understand the reason, but it seems that there was indeed a decline of the average lifespan in the line of kings, even though those of the generations preceding mine refused to give in to death without a fight. As I said, I do not know why this evil plagued us; perhaps it was some blight of the Valar. Despite this sad fact, the kings still had very long spans of life in comparison with other men; our majesty was not diminished.

_Did your views about the Eldar and the Valar differ from those of your father?_

Not really. I was opposed to the pride of both peoples, though my anger at the unjust restraints of the Valar was greater than my dislike of the Eldar. But despite the fact that the elves were no longer higher or more skilled than the men of Númenor, I decided not to demand that they stay away.

_After your father's time, the offering of the first fruits to Eru was neglected. Why did this occur?_

Because I can hardly think of a greater way to waste resources than to simply set our best products on the top of a mountain and hope that they please a deity that never does anything for us. If Eru actually exists, then He doesn't need our food to be satisfied, does He? If He's so powerful, then why would He ask us, mere men, to give up our limited supplies to quench His hunger?

_Did anyone go up to the sacred mountain during your reign?_

Some of the Faithful did occasionally, but it neither bothered me nor made me pleased. If they wanted to squander their resources and time, that was their affair. As long as they didn't try to force their views on me and my men, I let them do what they wanted. I was once told by one of the Faithful that I was being foolish by refusing to "give Eru what was due Him", and sometimes I would see the desire to reprimand my "disrespect" in some of the Faithful's eyes, but no open movements ever came against me. Their intolerant attitude just goes to show how it was the Faithful, not me, who were foolish.

**Please review! What change do you consider the most fundamental?**


	12. 11: Tar-Calmacil

**Author's Note: We're past the halfway point (in terms of pages)! You guys better enjoy this; Tar-Calmacil will be the last interviewee with "Tar" in his name for a while. I hope you enjoy the chapter; please leave me a review! What stood out most to you about Tar-Calmacil?**

Tar-Calmacil

Name(s): Tar-Calmacil; Ar-Belzagar

Race: Men

Life: He was born in 2516 S.A., and when he became Númenor's eighteenth king, he ruled for 88 years until his death in 2825.

. . .

_So, you were apparently a renowned captain in your youth. Could you talk about what you did during your campaigns?_

I accomplished many great feats during my years as a captain. I drove back the hordes of Sauron, and eventually the Dark Lord withdrew from the shores completely, though I always doubted that he was truly defeated. When all the orcs were eradicated, I set up many permanent ports and cities along the coast to expand Númenor's dominion. I gained many hundreds of miles of territory for my country.

_Why was it that you desired to conquer so much land in Middle Earth?_

The people of Númenor soon became dissatisfied with the small space they had always lived on. Our skill and majesty eventually became too much for our little land, and we needed to expand. Since the West was denied us, we had only the coasts of Middle Earth to colonize and rule. We received much of our wealth from Middle Earth; once we started bringing shiploads of supplies, we could not stop without an economic recession. Besides, our rule was good for the indigenous men, who needed a firm and wise hand to keep them from acting like savages. We were superior to them, and no one can rightly condemn us for exercising our birthright to rule.

_Only the Faithful sailed to the lands of Gil-galad during your time, while the King's men always journeyed south. Why was this?_

Gil-galad and all the other elves were not my enemies, but they were not my friends either. They liked the Valar too much, and they possessed what Númenóreans deserved: life without death looming ahead. They had nothing to offer us except foolish advice to submit like dogs to the Valar. So we avoided them, at least I and the King's Men did. The Faithful, as they called themselves, still revered the Eldar, and they thought that the elves should be our closest friends, and even our counselors. I suppose they sailed north to gain wisdom from the Eldar, though I hardly see how they could have been successful.

_Númenóreans were clad in silver and gold, and they feasted; their power and majesty were greatly increased during your lifetime. Why this change in culture?_

Well, we had a lot more access to wealth through our settlements and journeys in Middle Earth. We were skilled in crafting beautiful things, so we began to dress and live in accordance with our wealth. With so many resources, we were always trying to make better and better things; it just became a part of Númenórean life to display our country's prosperity.

We also did a great deal of feasting. And why not? We had the means, and just as we became great craftsmen and tailors, we found ways to create a great variety of wonderful foods. Feasting was just a way for us to rejoice in our wealth.

To summarize, we enjoyed ourselves because we could, and also because it simply felt good. We lived always under the doom and shadow of death; we had to live our lives to the fullest before we were taken forever from the world that we loved.

_Were not the men of Middle Earth hungry and poor?_

Not all were, and those that did lack some things were not our problem.

_What would you say to the phrase: "Let us eat and drink, for tomorrow we die"?_

That sounds like a good summary of our philosophy. You only live for a few hundred years, and even that number was ever decreasing. If life is not to be enjoyed, what point is there in living? We had no proof that anything was waiting for our souls when we died, and so it was only logical that we spend every minute of our lives having fun.

_Did Númenor not once have hope in something beyond the circles of the world? What of trust in Eru's goodness?_

That is a foolish, unfounded trust. I never saw Eru, and nor did my father, or his father, or his father, or his father. In fact, no one has ever seen Him. And why should we believe in something that we cannot see? And if there is no Eru, then there is no promise of any other fate besides extinction at death.

_Why did you allow your title to be spoken in Adûnaic by the King's Men instead of using the old Quenya?_

What's wrong with Adûnaic? Everyone seems to know it far better than Quenya or even Sindarin, and it's not as if I defied all tradition. My official title was still Tar-Calmacil. Besides, I was just trying to make it more convenient to my people. And you know what? I'm not an elf, so why should I use an elven name all the time?

**Please be sure to give me some feedback! I'd really appreciate it!**


	13. 12: Ar-Adûnakhôr

**Author's Note: Now we begin with the "Ar"s, as I call them. What do you think is the worst change in Númenórean thought since its foundation? Have you seen any positive changes? I'm asking these questions to get your brain-gears turning, and leaving your answers in a review will let me know that my endeavors are not in vain! Plus I'd really appreciate the feedback…**

Ar-Adûnakhôr

Name(s): Ar-Adûnakhôr; Tar-Herunúmen

Race: Men

Life: He was born in 2709 S.A. and when he took the scepter as Númenor's twentieth king, he ruled for 63 years until his death in 2962.

. . .

_You were the first king to take your official name in Adûnaic, and its meaning was "Lord of the West", a title usually reserved for Manwë. Were you trying to make a statement in all of this?_

I was demonstrating both my personal power and the power of my fellow Númenóreans. We no longer needed to hide under the shadow of a foreign language, for we had made a name for ourselves that deserved to be used in all things. And I was the Lord of the West; I mean, I controlled the seas and the coats, and even the Dark Lord was afraid of me. Why shouldn't I take that title? Manwë hadn't been seen in thousands of years, and if he was still there, he should have stopped Sauron to prove that he was really the Lord of the West.

_What did the Faithful think of your title?_

They were quite upset, complaining about it on a variety of levels. Some were merely upset that I had broken with the tradition of using the Quenya names, which is laughable considering that I still had the stupid title recorded in Quenya. Other, however, had a more fundamental problem with it because they still considered themselves the slaves of the Valar. They accused me of blasphemy, and they loved to point out that I was probably incurring the wrath of the Valar. As if I was afraid of the Valar.

One member of the Faithful once had the nerve to tell me he was torn between his "loyalty to the line of Elros" and his "reverence of the appointed powers". Ha! Little did the fool know that I am both of Elros' line and also an appointed power in this world. The Faithful were always overdramatic and lacking in witty speech. They made me out as a villain, even though I was hardly different from my father at all.

_Did the Faithful's opposition ever result in any incidents?_

Yes; a few disagreements did result in some pretty serious altercations. Debates turned into challenges to the death, and although the Faithful often claimed that these challenges were interfered with or manipulated, that was probably because they were sore losers. But although we did have deaths here and there, no battles or anything of that kind ever broke out.

_Why did you outlaw the speaking of the Elven-tongues in your presence and the teaching of Elven-tongues to others?_

It annoyed me to hear foreign speech in my court. Everyone could speak Adûnaic just fine; it's not as if I was inconveniencing anyone. Besides, those blasted elven languages only serve to remind one of the doom of death that faces our race and not the favored Eldar.

I didn't want the languages taught because I didn't want to fill up our youth's minds with foreign ideas. Their main focus should have been on men and Númenor; not on the Eldar. The elves were the puppets of the Valar, and I didn't want my people to ever be stooped so low.

_Did elves come to Númenor in your days?_

Very rarely. Most had the good sense to stay away since they were not wanted here. I know that a few did come secretly to talk to the nearly-treacherous Faithful, but I couldn't forbid them to come without risking an uprising from the Faithful, who had already been brainwashed by the Valar's rules.

_Were you glad that their visits were seldom?_

Oh, yes. The fewer Valar-worshiping, king-undermining lunatics living in the country, the better. If only the Faithful would have understood the same message that the Eldar did and leave too!

_Did you persecute the Faithful? If so, in what ways?_

Well, I wouldn't say I persecuted anyone, but I did put some restrictions on their kind to keep them from poisoning other minds or from ruining society for everyone else. I didn't want them to enforce any of their radial ideas on my people, so I did take away a few of their nonessential rights, such as the unimportant freedom of speech, but they were completely fine.

_What were your generation's views on death and the Valar?_

Those bossy Valar had no business telling us what to do as if they owned us, and as proud Men, we did not take kindly to their annoying rules. But we could not wholly escape our fear of their wrath, even though we had no tangible evidence that they had power.

We probably hated death more than any generation before us, and we continued our labors to find a cure, though these endeavors were fruitless. In fact, no one can deny the decline of life span of the line of Elros, and it was no longer just a few years, either. It was quite concerning to some, and a couple people thought it was a foreboding of some great evil. Personally, I just thought it was one of those unexplainable things. After all, Númenor was too great to fall.

**Please leave me a review to let me know how you think the story is progressing!**


	14. 13: Ar-Gimilzôr

**Response to the Guy from Finland: Have you been going through my documents?! ;) Yes, Sauron is among the coming interviewees, and he will definitely give us some a, um, new perspective on Númenor. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Author's Note: Now we are definitely in villain territory. *dramatic music plays* Please remember to leave me some feedback; I would really appreciate it! And stay tuned, because after Ar-Gimilzôr we come to one of my favorite characters in the history of Arda!**

Ar-Gimilzôr

Name(s): Ar-Gimilzôr; Tar-Telemnar

Race: Men

Life: He was born in 2960 S.A., and he ruled as the twenty-third king of Númenor for 75 years until his death in 3177.

. . .

_You outlawed any speaking of the Elven tongues during your reign. Why?_

Because the Elven languages were a tribute to the Valar and to bondage. I wanted my people to be fully confident in their identity as Númenóreans, not as subjects of the Valar or even as allies with the Eldar. We didn't need anything or anyone else, and the sooner my countrymen understood that, the better off the nation would be.

I considered myself a progressive sort. Quenya and Sindarin were of the old world, which we had finally left behind. Why cling to something that isn't even worth saving? To the days of the elves and the Valar, and to the times when Man was accountable to others, we gladly say "good riddance"!

_Was this connected with the reason you forbade any of the Eldar to land on the coasts of Númenor?_

Yes; the elves themselves were even more dangerous than their languages. They were spies of the Valar, always trying to find out what Númenor was doing to "disobey" traditional rules in order to stir up Manwë's wrath against us. They'd go back to the Undying Lands (which we deserved) and spout off nonsense to the Valar about how terrible we were. What kind of foolish king would allow spies to just roam around his country? I was doing the most sensible thing for my nation's security.

In addition to being spies, the elves also tried to create rebellion by turning the people against me and the other Númenórean authorities. They sowed seeds of fear and doubt into the minds of all who heard them, talking about how the Valar would not take kindly to Númenor's newfound independence. And hey; a house divided cannot stand, right? So by keeping the Eldar out, I was uniting my people under one banner and one idea: mine.

_How and why did you punish those of the Faithful who welcomed the elves?_

Welcoming the elves was the exact same thing as harboring fugitives and criminals. They were not only bringing in spies to their homes, but they were allowing these brainwashers to spread their poisonous lies to others, hurting the whole society. Once again, I found it a part of my responsibility as king to punish such crimes.

The discipline itself varied according to the case. I was not cruel, and everything I did was justified, let me say that now before anyone tries to condemn my actions. The most common punishment for aiding spies was a good flogging and steep fine. There were some times when a person would commit multiple offenses, and then they would be imprisoned.

_What were your thoughts when the elves never returned to Númenor?_

I was overjoyed because my tactics had proven successful! Never once for the rest of my reign did I wish to see a sail coming in from the West; I never regretted my actions.

_Why did you force the Faithful to live in the eastern part of Númenor?_

For several reasons. First of all, it kept them from even being tempted to harbor and aid spies since the elves only sailed to the western portion of Númenor. Secondly, it gave me the ability to watch their doings closely. Rebellion was in their hearts and eyes, and if I wanted to keep my country peaceful, I needed to always maintain a steady eye on those most likely to commit some sort of crime against the state.

_How did you feel about the mass exodus of the Faithful to Middle Earth?_

I was glad of it; they could go off and bother Gil-galad and leave Númenor alone. I wanted no more friendship with the Eldar, and since the Faithful were the only ones who still revered the elves, their absence meant that Númenor's vision of an independent future could be free of internal opposition.

_Why didn't you tend to the White Tree, allowing it to fall into decline?_

It's was a tree that stood as a reminder of an old alliance with the Eldar and the Valar. I would be failing to live out my own principles if I gave honor to such a memorial. Indeed, I wish I had been able to just get rid of it, but it did have some traditional value, and anyway the Faithful, however weak they were, would definitely create a stir if I were to cut down their precious White Tree.

_Why was it that you never went up to the sacred mountain of Eru?_

Because I didn't want to waste my time. To any reasonable person, it is obvious that there is no true distinction between what is sacred and what is normal. What is just is, and to adore or worship something more than something else is foolish. All things have the same worth.

Besides, there is no Eru; that much became obvious in my days. If He were somewhere, He wouldn't let bad things happen, and He wouldn't give us so many rules to follow. We didn't need a god anyway; we were the true power of the world.

_Why did you marry someone with inclinations of the Faithful?_

Unfortunately for both of us, I didn't know she had such stupid ideas when we got married. I wed her for her beauty, which was indeed divine. But it was soon obvious that we didn't agree on anything, though of course as king, her opinion couldn't stop me.

The main problem wasn't even her arguing; it was the fact that she handed down her lies to our oldest son. This caused the whole family to be in derision all the time, and I'm sure it affected the way that my son was able to rule. He probably ruined the whole country.

**Please review!**


	15. 14: Tar-Palantir

**In response to the Guy from Finland: Um, what?! I am unfamiliar with the ENIBASC…though they sound quite fantastic.**

**In response to Umeko: Thank you so much! Not to worry, we've got a couple of the Faithful non-rulers on the list, and they're coming up soon.**

**Author's Note: Ah, now we reach Tar-Palantir! He's such a great guy; this was one of my favorite interviews, though also one of the saddest. I feel a sort of connection with Tar-Palantir because like him, I find myself trapped in a culture that is rejecting its foundation, and I have a great desire to remedy it. Let me know what you guys think of this, the opposite side of the argument that so far has been biased in favor of the beliefs of the King's Men. What do you like most about Tar-Palantir? Tell me in a review!**

Tar-Palantir

Name(s): Tar-Palantir; Inziladûn

Race: Men

Life: He was born in 3035 S.A. and when he received the scepter, he ruled as the twenty-forth king of Númenor for 78 years until his death in 3255.

. . .

_Before we discuss anything else, I want you to just talk about yourself. How were you different from your father and your fellow Númenóreans? What did kind of things you like? What were your hopes for Númenor?_

I took after my mother in that I held to the teachings of the Faithful. I, unlikely my father, and his father, and most of the kings before me, was very upset with the direction Númenor had gone. Most Númenóreans of my day wanted to find their own identity; I wanted to go back to the old ways of friendship with the Eldar and respectful obedience to the Valar. I loved tales of the great deeds of the Eldar and the Valar in the War of Wrath and of our own warriors who were in alliance with the Valar.

_Why did you take your name in the old Quenya?_

Because that's how it should be. Quenya is an ancient and elegant language, and when I took my name in it, I was showing my alliance with the Eldar and my desire to revert to what Númenor had once been.

_What did the other Númenóreans, particularly the King's Men, think about this change?_

Oh, they were not excited about it. Not in the least. People wondered why I was so unconfident, why I needed to find my identity in foreigners and archaic ideas. Most of their insults were not made in my presence, but a few people, including my brother, did ask me such questions to my face. And that was just the beginning of my reforms, and the whole controversy was only about a name!

_How did the King's Men view your other policies that were not in accordance with the common opinion?_

That sparked much more opposition. My brother especially worked to stop or slow all of my work against the man-centered and wicked ideas and actions that had penetrated so much of Númenórean culture. The King's Men schemed unceasingly; every day I had to dodge another one of their deceitful attempts to keep me from making progress. They made up lies, used political issues as rallying points against me, and occasionally broke the law blatantly. They were desperate to dispose of the old ways permanently at any cost.

_In other sessions, my interviewees were often biased heavily in favor of the King's Men. What do you say about encounters between the Faithful and the King's Men? Were the Faithful usually in the wrong?_

Alas for the folly of my sires! No, the Faithful were wronged without cause many, many times, and I never heard of one of the King's men suffering so much as a bruise or stolen penny at the hands of the Faithful. If someone was known to be of the Faithful, they were liable to be shoved or assaulted even when they were just walking down the street. Sometimes, others would refuse to sell or serve them. And few were willing to be caught in public with them. It was certainly one-sided, but not because of the Faithful's wrongdoing. The King's men were wholly to blame.

_It is said that you were foresighted. What did you foresee?_

Ah, very terrible things. I saw that if the folly of Númenor were to continue, it would result in the destruction of the country itself. I saw the White Tree being felled and burned, and this coincided with the end to the line of kings. I saw much pain and suffering, though I also foresaw that there would be a glimmer of hope to survive the evil of our race. But on the whole, most of what I saw was the devastation, fair though it may have been, of Númenor.

_Is that why you were darkened with grief?_

Yes. To know that the country which I loved, which had once stood for goodness and joy, was now digging its own grave feverously was very hard for me to know. I hated the thought that my people, though many were indeed wicked, would one day die in a horrible catastrophe. If only they had turned from their evils, but despite all my efforts, they would not.

_Why did you look to the West so often?_

I hoped to see a sail of some ship of the Eldar coming our way from the Undying Lands. I wished so desperately to apologize for my sire's wrongs and to offer renewed friendship. In addition, I simply desired to see and speak with the great Elven lords of old. But no ship ever came.

_Did you truly expect to see any ships?_

Well, my heart often told me that one would come someday, but my good sense reminded me of the true situation. Númenor had committed, and was still committing, grievous crimes against the Valar and the Eldar; why should they grant forgiveness to so vile a people? Even though the Faithful championed justice, they were but a small minority in a sea of wickedness.

_Why did you tend to the White Tree?_

I have previously stated that I foresaw a connection between it and the line of kings, but even if it had possessed no such tie, I would have done as I did. The Tree was a gift to us from the Eldar, and it symbolized our friendship with them. I could not leave something so deserving of honor in disgrace. And there is a fact that few consider in this matter, but that I think does mean something. Even if you throw away all the amazing history of that tree, then you still have a stunningly beautiful object, one that was simply too gorgeous and unique to disregard.

_Could you talk about your reasons and attitude concerning the designated times when you as king were supposed to offer prayer to Eru on the sacred mountain?_

I went to pray for several reasons. First of all, I was supposed to do it. I needed to lead my people in an example of penitence and submission, especially during the time when there was rebellion against the old ways and a desire to be independent. But secondly and most personally, I _wanted_ to pray. I begged and implored Eru to change the hearts of the Númenóreans. I pleaded that He would forgive us and make us what we once were. Of course I prayed every day, but I think somehow my prayers were most sincere and focused while I was on the mountain. And I gave my first fruits quite willingly, being glad to acknowledge that all I had received came from Eru.

_Would you summarize your views on Eru and the Valar, the Eldar, and death?_

I believed Eru was real, was powerful, and was my God. He gave me everything I owned, and He blessed me with grace after grace each day of my life. The Valar were His highest servants, and He entrusted them with rule over Arda. That meant that all the children of Eru were to obey and respect them. The Eldar were the firstborn; they were wiser and fairer than us, and their fate was different than ours. We should not have begrudged them for this, but instead learned from their wisdom and experience. Death is our fate, though a bitter one to receive. I did not believe that we should try to seek unending life; that would not be natural to our race.

_Why didn't you give up the scepter before you death of old age if you adhered to most traditional thought?_

Two main factors contributed to this. First of all, I wanted to keep working against the flow of man-focused thought that was tearing my country apart. I desired to spend every breath I had in a labor to save the nation I loved. The second reason is far less admirable: I was afraid. Death frightened me, and I was never able to escape the fear of it. My culture rubbed off on me, I guess. But I hope that my honorable motives were the main ones; I myself am not absolutely sure. What I do know is that if Númenor had healed, then I would have encouraged my descendants to not wait until their death perforce dotage to yield the scepter.

**Please review! Up next is the final and most notorious king of Númenor!**


	16. 15: Ar-Pharazôn

**Author's Note: Now we come to Ar-Pharazôn, the one who pushed Númenor over the edge. Just as a warning, he's not an inspiring guy. Quite nihilistic, actually. But I would still really enjoy some feedback about the interview. What did you fine most interesting about his responses? There are still several interviews to come, and they will give us some more information about the Downfall. In the meantime, please don't forget to review!**

Ar-Pharazôn

Name(s): Ar-Pharazôn; Tar-Calion; The Golden

Race: Men

Life: He was born in 3118 S.A., and he ruled as Númenor's twenty-fifth and last king until his death as a result of the Downfall in 3319.

. . .

_I would like to talk about the specific things that you did during your reign and the reasons behind them, but first I want to ask a few questions about your society's feelings and motives. You and your people sought to squeeze every last bit of pleasure out of life. Did these things finally satisfy you?_

Empty. All pleasures were so empty; utterly meaningless. There was a void in my heart that absolutely would not be filled by anything in the world. It was something that ate away at my soul, causing intense pain. I believed that this was the longing for unending life, and that if I did lay hold of immortality, the ache would disappear. But while I knew that extinction and death awaited me, everything I did was worthless. _All_ was vanity.

_Why was everything vanity? Many of the later kings of Númenor and their subjects thought that meaning could be found in human nature. Why didn't you agree?_

Because that is folly! No sort of absolute standard or any transcendent meaning can come from something as temporary and changing as man. What is right today will be wrong tomorrow. Men have no proof of any innate dignity. For all we know, we are no better than the dirt we walk on.

_What of Eru? Does not He bring dignity to Men?_

Eru is dead. Such ideas were discarded hundreds of years ago. Eru is dead! Eru is dead! God is dead, but how I wish He weren't! If only there was a god to bring meaning and security to our world. But such thoughts are idle musings. If you could have consulted any great thinker in Númenor, you would have been taught the sad state of reality, past, present, and future. We have no purpose, never did and never will. There is no right or wrong. There is only what is. During my day, the assumptions that came from our Founding Fathers' beliefs, such as dignity and morals, were finally swept away to reveal the bleak truth.

Such statements may not delight those who are weak, for their only defense against those who are strongest has ever been to put all men in the bondage of unreal morality. Yet such emptiness and lack of absolutes has always been the real condition that everyone is born into. If one is strong, he may have a better fleeting blip of existence than the others. That is all that can really be hoped for, unless you have eternal life, that is.

_Was this always your philosophical outlook on life?_

Oh, no. In my early days, I lived under the same false hopes as my fathers. It was not until I was much older that I harkened to those who were learned, one great teacher in particular, and then I learned the truth.

_I would very much like to discuss this one great teacher, but now let's go chronologically through your life, discussing events and your reasons for them as we go. In your youth, you fought against Sauron and won renown as a highly skilled captain and commander. What exactly were you fighting for?_

I was fighting to expand my country's dominion. Númenor was my first and only priority, and I destroyed all creatures and people who stood in the way of my nation's best interests. In addition to gaining my country much territory and riches, I was able to earn a name and some wealth for myself.

_What were your motives and thoughts when you unlawfully took your cousin as your wife and usurped the throne?_

As I have said before, laws are made by the weak to bind up the strong. At that point in my life, I had realized the folly of morality, and I decided it was time for me to make a statement about it. No one can see the horrors of war and come away believing in a standard of right and wrong, and—

_Well, what about the founders of Númenor? They were in the War of Wrath itself, and they had higher values than anyone._

They were blind, self-deceived idiots.

_Oh. Okay. Now, what were you saying about making a statement?_

I wanted to make a statement about my superiority over rules. Besides, I _wanted_ the throne and I _wanted _my cousin. If someone has the power to get something they want, then it's their right to take it. Just before my uncle, Tar-Palantir, died, I used my wealth and reputation to make a lot of friends around the country, helping the transition of power to myself to be as smooth as possible. I was quite a cunning man, a true strategist at heart. That's why I succeeded in everything.

_Except taking the Undying Lands._

I'm sorry, what did you say?

_Nothing. So, after you became king, you went to Middle Earth in great force to attack Sauron. What caused this sudden assault?_

Sauron had been fighting against our settlements, creating a problem for trade. He threatened to destroy the whole of Númenor when he got the chance. And he had the audacity to proclaim himself the King of Men, even though he was nowhere near worthy of such a title.

_Was anyone worthy of it? The Valar, perhaps?_

Of course someone was worthy: I was! The Valar? They were not worthy to kiss my feet. I alone could be the King of Men, and with that in mind I set out to conquer this arrogant lord. As always, I completely obliterated his forces. In fact, his people saw the glory of my armada and ran away without much fighting at all.

_Why did you take Sauron back to Númenor as your prisoner?_

I desired everyone to see the great feat I had accomplished, and it helped the morale of my men a lot, too. And with him as a hostage, his servants couldn't harm my people in Middle Earth. Besides, he was harmless; taking him to Númenor totally humiliated him, and it was the last thing he would have wanted.

_So how was it that this humiliated, arrogant foe of yours became your top counselor in only three years' time?_

Well, you must understand that Sauron had lived a very long time. He had acquired much wisdom and knowledge, and I knew I could make use of it. I had a very strong mind and will; I gleaned what I needed from Sauron without letting him ever influence me too much. Rule of Númenor was always mine and no other's. But Sauron had eternal life; I had to know how he got it and how I could get it myself. Only then would I be free from trouble.

_Tell me about the Darkness that you began to worship. Why did you worship it?_

Sauron told me many things, some that I knew and some that I didn't. He told me about the Valar having made up the idea of Eru to keep Númenor from attacking them. He revealed to me that the Darkness is worshipful, and that its lord, Melkor, could give unlimited power to those who earn it. He said that eventually one could amass enough power to defeat the Valar. I tested these ideas, and they proved sound. So, because I rightly desired power, I began to worship this Darkness.

_When did you decide to make your religious practices public? How did that change Númenor?_

I made the practice public when I realized how beneficial for the mind and body it was. My people followed me in this pursuit, and Númenor became exceedingly formidable to all who would have opposed it. Except for the few stubborn, foolish Faithful, everyone gave up the notion of Eru, and they embraced their inner Darkness, unveiling their eyes so that they could see wonderful things. The whole nation was enlightened.

_Why did you make it illegal to ascend the sacred mountain of Meneltarma, and why such a stiff punishment for those who violated the law?_

To support Eru was to reject the Darkness, and so reject my rule. All who went up the so-called "sacred" mountain were traitors who wanted to undermine my authority; what punishment could possibly fit them better than death?

_Why did you destroy the White Tree?_

It was a symbol of friendship with the Eldar and the Valar. I know that there was a prophecy about it being connected to the line of kings, but that came from a crazy, totally deluded lunatic; why should I buy into it? In addition to being a symbol of alliance with our enemies, the White Three was also a symbol of rebellion, causing people to break the law in order to take one of its fruits. I could not have rebellion in my country.

_Whatever happened to your friendship with Amandil, the Lord of Andúnië, which obviously ended when you dismissed him from your council? It is said that you two were very close in your youth._

It is simple: he believed a lie. Multiple lies, actually. I was kind to him and did not hurt him because of our close history, but he was not thinking about what was best for Númenor, so I kept him from giving poor influence in my council. I did pity him a little, though.

_Tell me about the Temple where you worshipped. What were some of your practices, and what did you hope to get out of them?_

The Temple was a great and glorious building that Sauron constructed. In it, Númenóreans could worship the Darkness unencumbered by daily problems. Sometimes, with special incense and meditation, they could let go of all consciousness and surrender their minds to the Darkness. We also sacrificed the Faithful, the enemy, to the Darkness, for we learned that this might give us eternal life.

_What caused you to at last decide break the Ban so long obeyed by your people?_

I was desperate. My life was drawing to an end, and I saw how foolishly I had squandered all my days. With death so very near and still no cure available, I was forced to make a last, despairing move to find immortality. It was my right anyway: I had the power, and the Valar had tormented and taunted me for far too long. It was time for someone to finally put them in their rightful place: beneath my feet.

_What did you think when you saw the warnings of the Valar? Why didn't you heed them?_

I knew it was all just a trick to scare me and my people. I didn't heed these signs because I was confident in my ability to beat the arrogant Valar. Just as I had defeated Sauron, I could defeat them, too.

_What happened to you when you landed in Valinor? Did you get what you desired?_

I landed, but life was not my welcome. It was Death, the foe I had for so long tried to destroy. Death took me at unawares, swallowing me into its vast Darkness. The Darkness was not what I had thought it would be.

**Please leave a review!**


	17. 16: Amandil

**Author's Note: Now we have another character that I really admire, and I hope you guys enjoy his interview. I gave the possibility of interviewing Tar-Míriel serious thought, but in the end, I decided that Amandil ended up answering a lot of the questions I would have asked the Queen, so I opted not to do her. Elendil will also, I think, give us some more Faithful insight, and he'll be coming in a little while. We are nearing the end! Be sure to leave me a review!**

Amandil

Name(s): Amandil

Race: Men

Life: He was born at some time before S. A. 3119 in Númenor. He, like those of his bloodline, became Lord of Andúnië, protecting the interests and values of Faithful despite their persecution at the hands of the King's Men. In a desperate attempt to ask the Valar for aid and intervention, he set sail for Aman shortly before the Downfall. His fate remains unknown.

. . .

_It is said that you were very close to Pharazôn in your youth. Could you describe what he was like when you were young? What were you like?_

Pharazon was always very ambitious, but in his youth, he was attentive and eager for knowledge. He was never humble, but early on he did not exhibit much pride. I was very close to him, for we both relentlessly sought the end of Sauron's power, and each of us became renowned for our skill in battle.

At that age, I was less knowledgeable, but I still held to the views of my ancient forefathers, and in this matter Pharazôn and I always disagreed. Because we were at odds in philosophical matters, we did not speak of them, and while he did not possess the crown, it did not really matter. It was not until he became king that his views began to have negative effects.

_What changed about him and why do you think this change occurred?_

Well, I suppose the alterations to his character were really just the natural results of his ideas. His lack of concern for life, his lust for power and wealth, and his rejection of morals are all the logical conclusion of a worldview without a base. It just took him time to realize that, I guess.

_If you don't mind, could you tell me what you personally felt during this gradual change for the worse in your friend?_

**[Thalion wishes to add in a bit of narrative here. She wants the reader to realize that Amandil really did love Pharazôn like a brother, and watching his friend succumb to evil was a nearly unbearable torture. His eyes misted over when Estel asked him this question, and he swallowed hard before answering. Some people think that real men don't cry or show emotion, but clearly such people have never met a real man, one who is honorable and loyal. Amandil was about as good as men come, and anyone who doubts it should try living in a land you love while it and all of its people transform into monsters before your eyes, sacrificing your children on altars and defiling all that is sacred and dear to you. Amandil is a hero, a role model for all who stand for what's right, and yet he still shed tears of pity and mercy for Pharazôn. Such an act deserves to be both admired and imitated. Do not dare to scoff.]**

It was one of the worst things I have ever felt. I have seen more blood, more death, and more cruelty in my time than most men alive, but nothing was as painful as watching one I had once called brother descend into madness. Nothing I said or did made a difference. I would have preferred any torture to those days, those dreadful hours when I sat in council and heard him issue another order with its origins in Sauron's schemes. I never left the faith of my forefathers, but trust me when I tell you, my character and beliefs were sorely tested, and eventually refined, through such trials as with agonizing fire.

_What were your political and social hopes during Ar-Pharazôn's reign?_

Well, I really wanted to use my political leverage to keep the King's Men from oppressing the Faithful. I hoped that laws could be put in place to prevent such oppression, and I tried to rally all who would desired a stable form of equality to my cause. Such attempts proved ineffective because no one who reaps the benefits of oppression really desires its end, no matter what they profess to believe.

I also tried to use my close friendship with the king to display and explain the concerns of the Faithful to Pharazôn, but this also failed. His majesty would only say, "If you wish to keep my respect, do not speak of such things as annoy me" and then promptly change the subject. I really did use all of my effort, but his heart was hard, and his pride unyielding.

_What did you do to combat the growing evil in Númenor, especially after Sauron came as a "hostage"?_

As I said, I used my place in the government and in the people's eyes to try to promote good values and laws. Besides this, I also worked with individuals among the Faithful, starting up some systems that, to put it bluntly, were illegal. I managed to keep many people from going to unjust deaths by smuggling them either to distant parts of the nation or even to those ports of Middle Earth where the Faithful were not persecuted. This work was far more satisfying because unlike my labors in politics, these had visible fruits.

_Why did Pharazôn dismiss you from his council?_

Sauron knew that my influence was dangerous, as were my ideas, and I believe he was afraid that since I was close to the king, I might even change Pharazôn's mind. Therefore, the cunning Maia convinced the king that I had to be thrown out, for my own protection, of course. Since I had treasonous ideas, I would have to be charged if I continued. It was an argument of this sort that Pharazôn gave to me when I was dismissed. The reason is simply that my views were in Sauron's way.

_What drove you to break the Ban?_

I didn't want to. In fact, the irony is terrible: I, the one who believed most firmly that the Valar should be obeyed, ended up breaking the Ban before anyone else. But Númenor had gotten to a point where its Downfall was on the horizon, and unless the Valar intervened, I was certain that it would collapse into an evil darkness. The king was going to break the Ban and make war against the Valar, and I hoped that if I could get Manwë to come to the aid of the Faithful, then perhaps the disaster could be averted. Númenóreans needed a good dose of humility and admonishment, and I prayed that like my ancestor Eärendil, my plea could be heard and my prayer answered. It was in desperation that I acted, and I was willing to take on the punishment if it might save my people

_What became of you? Did you reach Valinor?_

I do not think I am now at liberty to disclose that information. All I will say is this: Númenor was not saved. She fell, all of her glory buried in the sea, but some of the Faithful survived, and that wind that drove them to Middle Earth was not an accident.

**What'd ya think? Please review! Up next is someone I think y'all will enjoy, if you love Dark Lords that is…**


	18. 17: Sauron

**Author's Note: And now we have Sauron's input! What do you find most interesting about his interview? Please give me some feedback to let me know! I would really appreciate it.**

Sauron

Name(s): Sauron; Mairon; Gorthaur; Annatar; Aulendil; Artano; the Necromancer; the Enemy; the Dark Power; the Great Eye; the Necromancer; the Lord of the Rings; the Sorcerer; the Black Hand; the Nameless Enemy; the Great; the Deceiver; and many, many more.

Race: Maiar

Life: Sauron was created by Eru at the beginning of time. He was ensnared by the lies of Melkor and became evil. He served Melkor, later known as Morgoth, throughout the First Age and remained in Middle Earth after the War of Wrath. He deceived some of the elves into making the Rings of Power, and he himself made the One Ring. He helped to cause the Downfall of Númenor, but he suffered a serious defeat when the One Ring was taken from him. He fought with the Free Peoples of Middle Earth as he looked for the Ring until he was permanently vanquished at the end of the Third Age.

. . .

_Although I could speak with you about a great many things, I would like to keep our conversation on Númenor. What were your thoughts when you first heard about its existence?_

At the very beginning, the country was of no consequence to me. The cowards stayed on their little island doing whatever they wanted, presenting neither a threat nor an advantage to me. Of course I planned to conquer them at some point, which I knew wouldn't be too hard, but that idea wasn't at the forefront of my mind.

_Did your opinions change as the years went by?_

Yes. Instead of remaining where they belonged, the Númenóreans decided that they would begin attacking me for absolutely no reason at all. I never sent any troops against them, and the disruption to their settlements and trade could just as easily be blamed on the no-good elves as on me. But they decided to band up with the Eldar anyway, and so I was forced to deal with them earlier than I had anticipated. It wasn't too bad, but there were drawbacks. I did lose a lot of battles in my wars with those pathetic men. Even though they had substantial casualties and could not replace their men like I could my orcs, they still pressed on. Númenor became a boil on my neck, earning my hatred as no nation of men ever had before.

_What were your thoughts and reasons behind allowing the Númenóreans to take you hostage?_

Well, my stupid orcs and trolls could never have successfully combatted the great navy Númenor had somehow produced, and so I decided to play it safe and take down the country from the inside instead of with force. Besides, that fate would produce far more humiliation, something I could never resist creating.

_How did you so easily and effectively deceive the king and his highest officials?_

Their hearts were ripe for my words; plain and simple. Now truly I am the greatest deceiver since Melkor, and I do not in any way mean to put down the impact I had. But the men of Númenor were near rebellion against the Valar already; they merely needed someone to show them how to make their emotions and desires manifest. In a sense they had already given their hearts to the Darkness; all I had to do was open their eyes to what had occurred. It was far easier than I had anticipated.

_What do you think the Númenóreans did to contribute to their Downfall?_

As I said, they were eager to have any opportunity to rebel against their traditional values, meaning that they were not cautious of the Valar's enemy: me. Their standards were relative, and thus they could not stay opposed to my offers for ethical reasons. This meant that if they thought I could help them fulfill their desires, especially that of immortal life, they could listen to and obey me. So they followed my carefully chosen commands, and they sailed to their own deaths.

_It's not like I'm planning to fight you or anything, but supposing I was, what would you say is the greatest threat to Dark Lords such as yourself? What are some of the characteristics that make a kingdom of men most resilient to you and your evil?_

Well, technically there are _no_ characteristics that can truly resist _me_. But those that are most annoying and difficult for people like me are as follows. The first is a stubborn allegiance to an absolute standard of "righteous" values. This sounds strange, but it's one hundred percent true. If men refuse to compromise on what they believe is right, then I can never get them to obey my commands or see things as I do. This is how the blasted elves usually are, and that is why I hate them so much.

Another dangerous characteristic would be courage and selflessness. These qualities can make one man more powerful in battle than two scores of my orcs. A greedy man or fearful soldier cannot fight nearly as well, and he is more likely to give up and go home with the battle gets tough.

The last danger is somewhat related the courage and selflessness, but at the same time it needs its own category. Men who believe in something above themselves—who feel that they are part of a providentially written tale—are my greatest adversaries. They fear nothing and inspire hope in the despairing. They live their whole lives without ever worrying that I will triumph in the end. They have faith that Eru will not allow their people to perish, but that a remnant of good will always exist. No matter what happens to their lands, their families, or their bodies, they still look you in the eye and refuse to submit. Some call them heroes, others hail them as saints. I name them snakes; creatures that slither beneath your feet and threaten to strike your feet if you do not stamp them into the dirt.

**Please leave me a review! Next up is the High King of the Noldor!**


	19. 18: Ereinion Gil-galad

**In reply to the Guy from Finland: Um, hold on let me ask him. Okay, here it is: SauronTheBestest . Hey; wait a minute… ;) To quote him word for word, "I am not handing out my email at the moment since one of my minions is in some hot water about not separating personal and business messages. I am going to lay low for a while and when I can successfully destroy all evidence connecting the defective minion with my operations, I will resume communication with you little mortal fans." O.O Wow…that had some frightening implications, but he's doing all the talking, not me!**

**Author's Note: Today is my one-year anniversary on fanfiction! *turns on some obscure 80s song and does air guitar for a while* So, as a polite gift, ALL people reading this chapter are compelled to review. This reviewing is a custom in my culture, and you wouldn't want to offend me, would you? Anyway, today we have the privilege of getting the perspective of one who was around throughout the entirety of Númenor's existence. I hope you guys enjoy what he has to say!**

Ereinion Gil-galad

Name(s): Ereinion Gil-galad; Artanáro; Rodnor

Race: Elves

Life: Gil-galad was born in Beleriand during the First Age and eventually moved to dwell with Círdan the Shipwright. He became the High King of the Noldor upon the death of his relative, Turgon, and set up a realm along the coast after the War of Wrath. He was allies with Elrond and some of the kings of Númenor. He befriended the Faithful who escaped the Downfall, and he led the Last Alliance to fight Sauron at the end of the Second Age. Immediately following the siege of Barad-dûr in 3441 S.A., Gil-galad fought with Sauron and was slain.

. . .

_Just because I now have the opportunity and because I am dying to know and because it may (or may not) pertain to the interview, who are your real parents?_

**[At this point, Estel wishes to add a tiny bit of description. Gil-galad chuckled quietly and put his hand on his forehead, laughing to himself as if he were alone. Thalion wondered if he'd been asked this question before. Perhaps many times. He continued laughing (a wonderful sound that made Estel's spirit rise and a smile creep on her face) for almost a minute before shaking his head slowly.]**

That information is not to be disclosed.

P_lease? Mandos told you guys to answer my questions!_

**[Gil-galad considered Thalion's plea for a moment, and at last he yielded, smiling so pleasantly that the memory always makes Estel's heart flutter. The only drawback was that Gil-galad only agreed to tell the secret on the condition that the truth be kept a secret. Estel wishes to convey her deep sadness at not being able to record this information for her readers, but she just had to know, and elves are difficult to negotiate with. That deal was the best she was going to get.]**

Now let's get to the more relevant questions, if you would please.

_What were your thoughts and hopes when the Edain first left for the island of Númenor?_

I had very high hopes for them. Among the group were many valiant men, and if their deeds in battle during the War of Wrath revealed anything about their character, then they were men capable of creating a great civilization. It was my prayer that they would found a nation that remembered the glory of the Elder Days and yet still progressed forward in skill and valor.

_When you first heard word from Númenor, was it of the sort you had been hoping for?_

Yes. The descendants of my allies and friends from the War of Wrath exhibited many of the attributes of their fathers. They were courteous and eager to learn, they gave due respect and yet were not afraid to humbly make their voice known, and they were glad to trade in a way that would be beneficial to my people as well as their own.

_What were some changes in Númenórean behavior over the years, and when did they occur?_

The changes were very gradual, and some didn't really have a defining time. Arrogance and doubt began to creep into the Númenóreans about a hundred years after I first began associating. Rebellion also festered in their hearts, this becoming manifest fully in Tar-Atanamir's days. After his reign, the decline became especially pronounced. The men did not speak with reverence in my court, nor did they seek wisdom. Rather, they sought to teach us. The values of their forefathers slowly vanished, and greed ruled their actions.

They began to reject all things outside of themselves: Eru, the Valar, and even the Eldar. Man was the center of their focus, and yet this point of view served them no better. In fact, it made them more unhappy than the poor men of Middle Earth.

I know less about the progression of evil in the latter days of the nation because the Númenóreans came more and more seldom to my realm. They did much good in fighting Sauron and keeping his evil at bay, but if my reports were correct, they also dealt out a great deal of oppression themselves.

_In a brief statement, compare the Númenóreans you first met and those you saw only a little while before the Downfall._

The first were noble, wise, and content. The second were rash and disrespectful, foolish, and never satisfied.

_Talk about the Faithful. What did you think about them, and how did you encourage them?_

They could be considered even more noble than their early forefathers, for although they did not hold to as strict a set of standards, they stuck to their beliefs despite a great deal of persecution. I welcomed them with all the care I could, instructing my people to teach them kindly and provide opportunities for them to thrive in my realm since they could not in their own. I admired their courage, and I gave them counsel and gifts as often as they needed them. It was my hope that though Númenor had declined, these men could keep the original characteristics of the country alive.

_What legacy do you see in the memory of Númenor?_

I see a great glory and a terrible warning. Not even the Valar could scoff at the great feats of Númenor. They developed immense skill and created many marvelous things. No one will deny it. In its youth, the country was joyful and content; a paradise for any man. Yet when the people shifted their focus from transcendent truths to their own personal interests, they fell apart. Without the foundation upon which it was founded, Númenor effectively destroyed itself. All that survived was built on that old foundation; the only one fit for anyone to build upon.

**Please leave me some feedback! It **_**is **_**my "birthday"…**


	20. 19: Elendil

**In response to the Guy from Finland: kiitos (is that right?)!**

**Author's Note: And now we have come to the much anticipated interview from Elendil. I love this guy! Please let me know what you think of the things he has to say. Can you see anything that our culture could stand to learn from this wise Númenórean?**

Elendil

Name(s): Elendil; Nimruzîr; Voronda; the Tall; the Fair

Race: Men

Life: He was born in 3119 S.A. in Numenor, escaping its downfall with his two sons and a few other followers. He founded the kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor, and he led the Last Alliance with Gil-galad. He was slain by Sauron at the end of the Siege of Barad-dûr in S.A. 3441.

. . .

_Although I know that you were greatly involved in the doings of the Faithful long before the Downfall, I want to start our questioning only a few years before Amandil, your father, sailed for Valinor. Did you foresee anything like the Downfall?_

Well, I knew that based on its trajectory, Númenor was destined to fall. I mean, she was digging her own grave with both hands. I could never have predicted the way in which she would collapse, but I did have a sense of foreboding, and every day I woke up with the idea in the back of my mind that perhaps today would be the last time I would arise without war or chaos or revolution. Somehow, there was always a part of my heart that was always aware of a pending doom.

_What did you do to prepare for it?_

I did several things. Of course I focused most of my attention on the troubles before me, but in my spare time, I studied. I read every history book I could get my hands on, and had copies made of some of the more important texts. I also found myself, quite involuntarily, thinking ahead as if I would have to leave. This was partially due to my fear that the King's Men would come to make an arrest and I would have to escape. But I also wanted to keep my family's treasures close at hand in case a war really did break out. Without our history, we were only small men in a big sea of time, and heirlooms are the best reminder of our history.

_So did you approve of your son going to take a fruit from the White Tree?_

It was reckless and dangerous, but I am very glad that he did it, and the deed proved to have had perfect timing. If he had listened to common sense, we would have had nothing tangible in memory of that beautiful tree: Nimloth, the symbol of our alliance with the Eldar. It was a foolish and brave thing for Isildur to do, and as a father, I cannot help but be proud of his courage.

_What happened after your father left?_

First, the king summoned all who were able to prepare for war. Everyone knew that this war would be against the Valar, and we also knew that those who refused would be burned in the temple of Morgoth. I eluded both of these fates and instead took my father's last advice to "hold me every in readiness".

I gathered all the things I had been saving, the heirlooms, some other precious items, my family, and many members of the Faithful, and I housed them all in my ships which were anchored in the East. Thus it was that because of my father's charge to be ready, we were indeed prepared for that terrible day.

_Could you very briefly describe the events?_

Fire shot out of the sacred mountain of Meneltarma and the foundations of the earth were shaken. Then the island fell, in all of her splendor, under the devouring waves of the sea. The wind swept my ships away with a deafening roar, but the sound did not drown out the screams from the island. That was the most dreadful day in the history of men; there can be no dispute.

_When you arrived in Middle Earth, did you want to remember Númenor, or did you hope to start completely fresh?_

We were forced to aim for a mixture of both because we lived in a state of paradox. Númenóreans had the ability to be proud of what their country started as, but the Faithful were at the same time ashamed of the evils committed by their contemporaries, which were in contradiction to the very mission of the founding fathers. So in our newly established kingdoms, we hoped to recall the characteristics of the original, undefiled Númenor of Elros' days. We desired to build on the solid foundation that the latter kings had forsaken.

_Elendil, you are known for documenting much of Númenórean history. You have studied more in this subject than anyone else. What advice do you give to other countries and peoples so that they can avoid a downfall like that of Númenor?_

**[Briefly, Thalion wishes to tell readers to pay very close attention here. Elendil looked straight into Estel's eyes and gave the following answer with absolute sincerity in his expression. His words reveal a part of his inmost being, and Thalion could tell from his tone that he was desperate to be heard and to help avert another calamity such as the Downfall of Númenor. Please consider his words with great respect, even if you don't at first agree. If you had seen his eyes while he spoke, you would not be so eager to doubt]**

Hold to an absolute set of values. Do not let a finite man or a group of them decide what is right and what is wrong; there must be a fixed standard upon which to lean. Without it, no one has grounds to do anything and everyone has the ability to do everything. No one is safe until all are under the same rule.

Do not be afraid of law. Do not believe that tradition and standards are hindrances, but consider them instead to be your security. They protect the people from those with power, and they also protect everyone from everyone else. Absolute freedom is only anarchy and chaos; there must be restraint on all, peasant _and king_, for men are inclined to corruption.

Do not be gullible, believing what those who claim to be wise say. All people of a country should investigate the truth and compare what goes on to what ought to occur. Do not allow rulers to interpret laws, but search for the intended meaning and hold to it relentlessly. If you allow even small liberty for the king to infringe on the people, you will find it nearly impossible to stop him.

Last and most importantly, do not forget Him who gave you life. Eru is the foundation of all that will last, and without His approval, it is impossible for anything to succeed. He alone gives the strength necessary for true triumph, and He alone gives the standard for goodness. On Him, the infinite and unchanging God, finite man must depend for any authentic meaning. Please understand that this is the pinnacle of wisdom. It does not matter what your flesh tells you or what those around you may say. If you remain rooted in the immovable rock that is God, you will not—and indeed cannot—be shaken.

**Please be sure to review on this, the last interview! The epilogue is all that stands between us and completion. Thanks to all those who stuck around this long!**


	21. Epilogue

**Author's Note: You have come to journey's end. The last stage. You've been there, and you're almost back again. *sniff* I hope you enjoy this last little installment, and please don't forget to review!**

Epilogue

The small sound of the camera being shut off brought a smile to Thalion's face. She still remained standing before the class since her teacher always discussed the content of a person's speech before they sat down, but she allowed her mind to wander as she waited for the instructor to finish with his notes.

The second Mandos had sent her home, she had organized her precious information and somehow cut it down to an eight minute speech. Not only had she enjoyed the project's topic immensely, but her attention-getting device, plunging a model of an island beneath the waves of a bucket of water, had really impressed the class. She was sure she would get a good grade.

At last, her teacher looked up from his grade sheet and smiled. "Your gestures were good, you didn't sway back and forth, and you had a decent rate of speed with your words. You held the cards correctly and you gave us some great eye-contact. Of course I think we all found your attention-getter quite . . . effective." Several students giggled, including Estel. "My only comment is a big one. This country, Númenor, is . . . not real!"

"But you said we could choose any country!" countered the Tolkien-nerd.

"Yes, but not fiction ones! I just don't see how a made up world is going to help you apply what you have learned in class."

Thalion swallowed deeply. Was all of her effort in vain, then? She wished she could give her teacher evidence of Mandos' visit and her interviews, proving that Arda was a bit more than a "made up world", but she was left embarrassed and without options. Just as her last bit of hope faded away and she began to walk to her seat, the quiet of the room was most definitely disturbed.

The door to the class, which led directly outside, suddenly flew inward as a great and powerful gust of wind thrust it open and whirled around the room. Into the class strode a robed figure, tall and terrible with a commanding presence Estel felt she knew only too well. But she couldn't stop the grin that crept up her face, for she was sure that her speech was about to be defended.

"I believe the young lady's presentation has more merit than you have granted," Mandos boomed in his most intimidating voice. His dark cloak swept dramatically around him as the wind continued to blow, making his voice resound about the room. "I would not so quickly discount her research."

The Vala's stern eyes locked onto those of the teacher, who was surprisingly able to hold his ground. They stared at each other until suddenly Mandos blinked and stepped back outside, as if he and the teacher hand come to an unspoken understanding.

When the door clanged shut and the wind abruptly ceased, the teacher turned back to his grading paper. He shrugged his shoulders, cocked his head slightly, raised his eye brows, and pulled his lips taught in his trademark expression as he wrote an A+ on Thalion's paper, handing it to her without meeting her eyes.

Estel took the paper and set it in her binder, a smile still on her face. She glanced around at her bewildered classmates and stifled a laugh. They were totally out of their league, but she was almost used to this by now. And although sometimes her ridiculous encounters were more than her brain could process, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

After all, how many people get to interview kings, heroes, and nobles long dead in order to write a social study about Númenor for their worldview class?

**And there you have it! The Social Study is complete! I ask that you please let me know what you thought of it. How was this view of the Downfall? Beneficial? Interesting? Maybe kinda cool? I may have received visits from Mandos, but I am still only a humble human. Therefore, I really like to know if people enjoyed my work! Encouragement, constructive criticism, or even just a little "good job" would go a long way for me, a poor little writer.**

**As one last word, I would urge all of you to take heed of Elendil's advice to us. We live in a world where the West is in decline. We are losing (or have already lost) the solid foundation that brought about the great benefits of the West, and if we continue to forsake what the Founding Fathers held so dear, I am afraid that our doom will not be unlike that of Númenor. And that Downfall, though it can still be averted, is not far away. Pray, my friends! Pray for the West! Do all you can: vote, support good policies **_**actively**_**, and don't be silent when what is right is at stake. Speak **_**out**_**; stand **_**up**_**; fight **_**back**_**. Let the Faithful of this generation make good their name and rally to the banner of Truth, the only place where mankind can really find meaning, purpose, joy, and security. Lacho calad! Drego morn! Aurë entuluva!**


End file.
